


Goodbye

by phantastictronnor



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantastictronnor/pseuds/phantastictronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil were the best of friends. You would never see one of them without the other. Every friday night, they would have a sleepover and share anything and everything about their week and how school was going. Everything was perfect, and the boys were happy.</p><p>Phil protected Dan with everything he had in him. He swore to never let anything bad happen to Dan. Dan thanked him daily for everything he did- making him feel loved and safe.</p><p>Then one day everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

word count: 1467

Dan and Phil were the best of friends. You would never see one of them without the other. Every friday night, they would have a sleepover and share anything and everything about their week and how school was going. Everything was perfect, and the boys were happy.

Phil protected Dan with everything he had in him. He swore to never let anything bad happen to Dan. Dan thanked him daily for everything he did- making him feel loved and safe.

Then one day everything changed.

Dan and Phil were walking home from school, laughing about something Phil had said a few minutes before. As they were nearing Dan's house, a car came peering down the street going much faster than what was allowed. The boys, not knowing what was coming towards them, started to cross the street to Dan's house. As they reached the middle of the street, the car caught one of their eyes, but it was too late. It was less than an inch away from running over Dan's foot, so he sighed in relief and looked around to find Phil. Looking behind him, he saw nothing. Until he looked down.

There laid his best friend, crumpled and broken in the middle of the road. Dan couldn't help the tears that started falling down his cheeks at the sight before him.

"PHIL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran towards him and leaned down.

His mother heard him from the house only few meters away and came rushing out at the urgency in her young boy's voice. Seeing what had happened, she quickly grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance.

The wait for the ambulance seemed like it was never going to end. There were still tears falling down Dan's cheeks and he looked down at Phil once again. This time, his eyes were slowly starting to close.

"Mum! No he can't sleep now! He can't! I need him. He can't sleep now!" Dan yelled, reaching out for Phil's hand.

Dan intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of his hand.

"Please. Please, Phil. Please don't leave me. I can't do it without you, please." He whispered so only the other boy could hear him.

The ambulance showed up in what felt like 5 years but it was only actually 5 minutes. Dan wanted to go in the back with Phil, refusing to leave his side. But his mother rushed him to her own car and started speeding off after the ambulance.

\----

It had been 3 hours with Phil in surgery. 3 hours since Dan had seen his best friend. He was beginning to freak out, wondering when he would finally be able to see the face of his favorite person in the world. It seems wrong that Dan depends on Phil this much, but that's just how they work. Phil has always been the only thing keeping Dan up every day.

"Lester!" One of the nurses dressed in pink called out.

Dan's mother was the first to run over, with Dan following just a step behind.

"Mrs. Lester?" asked the nurse.

"No, but i'm the closest he has to it, that lives around here." Dan's mother said.

The nurse merely nodded and looked down at the clipboard once more before she started telling them everything.

"Well, he is currently in the ICU. He's stable, but hasn't woken up yet. We aren't exactly sure when he will... We had to rush him to surgery and relocate his shoulder. If- when- he wakes up, he will be in quite a lot of pain and the recovery time will take a while. I'm sorry, but we did the best we could." She explained.

"Can I see him?!" Dan spoke up as she finished her explanation. His voice cracked a little and another tear fell down his cheek.

The nurse nodded her head and lead them back to a door that said 'ICU' above it in large, red letters. Those 3 simple letters gave Dan chills. He had never been back here before and if it weren't for the special person behind those doors, he would've run the other way as soon as he could. But he couldn't bring himself to walk the opposite way, leaving Phil alone in this dreaded hospital.

As they turned another corner, Dan saw the room with files next to the door stating LESTER, PHIL. He paused to compose himself, not knowing what he would see behind that closed door. The sight made him gag and caused his eyes to get watery yet again.

There, on the metal bed with white sheets, surrounded by plain white walls and the sun shining too bright outside the window, lay Phil. Dan's best friend. Dan's world. Phil.

Dan lost it at the sight. Tears started rolling down his cheeks faster than ever before, leaving a burning feeling behind. He choked on a sob and slid down the wall slowly. How? How could this happen to such an among person? How could someone change so much in such a little time? Why? Why Phil, why why why?

His mum helped him up and situated him into one of the metal chair littered around the room. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. The same words kept rolling around his head, questioning everything that happened. He needed Phil to be okay, to get better and be back to his normal self. He couldn't do it without him.

Dan and Phil were walking through the halls of their secondary school, hand in hand. Phil always said they should hold hand so they didn't lose each other in the crowds during transitions. And Dan's young, naive mind believed him.

Then as Phil moved on to a new school, Dan got sad when there was nobody to hold his hand and make sure he got to class safely. That was Phil's job, and nobody was as good at it as Phil was. But Phil wasn't there. So on Friday afternoons, when Phil got out of school before Dan, he would come to his old secondary school and hold Dan's hand all the way home. There was a smug smile on his face the whole time, no matter what, but Dan blew it off as being excited to finally get home.

The next year, when Dan moved to the same school as Phil, the hand holding seemed to stop. Phil spent more time with his other friends- more popular friends. Dan was often alone during school hours. But every day, they would walk home together. They would hold hands and walk home. And that was enough for Dan.

"Dan, honey, are you okay? You've got to get up, school starts in an hour." His mum said quietly in his ear, bringing him away from his dream.

He slowly opened his eyes, but snapped them shut at the brightness of the room. For a second, he couldn't remember where he was, why he wasn't in his room. Then it all came flying back at him.

The car. The crumpled body of his best friend. The scared look in Phil's eyes as he started to lose consciousness.

"Mmm." He mumbled at his mum.

He finally stood up and walked over to the bed where his best friend lay.

"Goodbye, Phil. I'll be back after school to keep you company." He whispered in Phil's ear and then kissed his forehead.

Then he walked out of the room and down the long hallways, all the way out to his car.

\---

After school was over that day, Dan walked home. As he passed the spot of the accident, he nearly started crying, but forced himself to hold it in.

His mum was ready as he walked in the door and they started heading for the car. When they reached the hospital, they went into the lobby and told them the name.

"Oh, I don't see that name in the system for the ICU. Let me check the other files, maybe he stabilized enough to move rooms." The nurse at the desk told Dan's mother. "Oh... I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Mr. Lester passed away this morning."

Dan broke down yet again at those words. Passed away? No, Phil isn't dead. He's still alive, he's still somewhere in his building, waiting to see Dan's face and hold his hand. Just like old times. He's here, he's here.

Dan's mum drove him home and lead him to the couch. He laid there all night, not moving to get food or sleep in his bed. He just laid there and stared at the ceiling, with more tears flowing down his cheeks.

His best friend was gone. And the last words he said to him was goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
